


Bedside vigil

by PJOwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fever, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Infection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: When Nico is seriously ill, Will wont leave his side.





	Bedside vigil

Will sighed as he looked at Nico's too pale face, his dark hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. He remembered Nico's words a week ago. "It'll be okay, Will. I'll be back before you know it." Then he had left to lead a mission to "investigate suspicious monster activity in Manhattan." He had ended up with some deep claw wounds in his back, and had used the last of his energy to shadow travel himself and his companions back to camp, passing out cold as soon as they arrived. Will had taken care of his injuries, and worried, and lectured him when he regained consciousness. But he thought Nico would be okay. That was, until he'd developed this fever, which had climbed rapidly. The wounds were infected and Will didn't know what to do. His temperature was too high for nectar and ambrosia, Chiron's healing pastes hadn't done much, and the infection seemed resistant to the mortal antibiotics they had tried. Will couldn't even pray to his father for guidance at the moment, because Zeus had stripped Apollo of his powers, a stupid decision on Zeus's part, Will thought, though he hoped he wasn't about to be struck dead for thinking it. But helpless as he felt, he had barely left Nico's side since the injury. He could at least comfort Nico with his presence. 

He was jerked from his thoughts by Nico's weak voice. "No… don't hurt Will. '' Nico muttered and moved feebly on the bed, not really asleep, but not aware of his surroundings either. 

Will's heart was breaking. Even in his delirium, Nico was thinking of Will, not of himself. He reached out a hand to stroke Nico's hair. "Shh…" he said softly. "I'm right here. Nothing's hurting me." Except seeing you so sick, he thought but didn't say. For a long while after that there was quiet, except for the rustling sound made by Nico's restless movements. Will stared at the blackness outside the window. Finally, Nico stopped moving and seemed to sleep peacefully. Will eventually dozed off too. 

When Will woke, morning light was streaming through the window, and Nico was staring right at him. "Tell Hazel…" Nico said quietly. "Tell her I loved her… and I was proud of her…"

Will was glad that Nico seemed lucid this morning, but he was alarmed that Nico seemed to be giving up. "No, Nico, you're not going to die!" Will commanded. "You're going to get better. You're going to be just fine."

"I can feel my life force... growing weaker" Nico said. Will could see the pain in his eyes. 

"What would I do without you?" Will asked. 

"You'll mourn..." Nico told him , "but you'll keep going…. You'll keep saving lives… it'll get easier after a while."

"Don't give up" Will pleaded. Nico was silent. By noon, he had lost consciousness. 

That evening, Will watched anxiously as Chiron examined Nico. Chiron turned to look at Will with a grave expression on his face. "There is nothing more we can do," he said. "We just have to wait now. If he survives this night, there may be a chance." 

Will determined that he would stay awake all night, though he was exhausted. The sun gave way to blackness and every moment felt like hours. Will reached out to hold Nico's limp hand in his. "Please, Nico" he whispered, a tremble in his voice. "Please don't die. I need you. I love you" 

The quiet felt oppressive. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock and Nico's uneven breaths. 

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Will could see signs that the fever was lowering. And with the light of dawn, Nico woke. "Will" he said hoarsely. 

Will smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like a herd of pegasi ran over me," Nico replied. 

"You'll feel better in a few days" Will assured him.

"You look exhausted, Will. You haven't been taking care of yourself". Nico's eyes displayed concern. 

"I'll be fine, now that you're getting better." Will smiled. Nico smiled slightly back. Soon, they both fell asleep.


End file.
